


Listening

by SamuelJames



Series: Refuge For A Rockstar [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Freddie opens up after Live Aid





	Listening

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Listening_   
>  _**Pairing:** Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury_   
>  _**Rating:** 15+_   
>  _**Summary:** Freddie opens up after Live Aid._   
>  _**Notes:** This is purely based on the characters as portrayed in the film and is not intended to be reflective of the real Jim and Freddie's lives. This is part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from [this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

"That was some first date, Freddie, you me and 70,000 people."

"It wouldn't do to be ordinary, darling, I mean you've met my family and we've had our first kiss so a quiet drink wouldn't cut it."

"Says the man drinking tea in my living room."

"Soothing for the throat."

Freddie smiles at him and Jim wonders what this is, if it is the beginning of something. Seeing him today with thousands in the palm of his hand had made him proud in a way he had no right to be.

"They really loved you out there today and it wasn't even a Queen audience."

"There is nothing quite like the rush of having your songs sung to you but we've talked about the inbetween moments before. Audiences go away and it's the people around you that matter, the guys and Mary. My family of course and maybe a charming Irishman who isn't afraid to be completely blunt with me."

"I'm good at blunt. I saw the interview with that bastard, betraying your trust and pretending to be concerned."

Freddie puts the cup down and takes a breath. "We weren't properly anything but there were so many lies and he worked to keep people away from me. He kissed me when I was still with Mary but he didn't really want me, wanted what I could bring him. Mary came to me in Germany, exposed his true colours and helped me get back to being me. Paul lied to me but not about me; I have been with many men, have taken drugs, hosted wild parties. Some of my loneliest moments were when the house was full but he was there for the drugs and the parties. We even shared men sometimes but he made it sound like some sordid shameful life in which he was my worried caretaker. I'm glad he's gone from my life."

"Me too," Jim says with a snort. "He was pleased at your party when the guys left but you seemed really happy with them today. They're good for you."

"They are, we need each other. So did you offer life advice to any other celebrities in the last few years?"

"No. The waiter thing was just a side job to earn some extra cash. The hired help aren't usually allowed to mingle with the famous folk either but you went and groped me."

Freddie nods. "I shouldn't have, I know, but meeting you has been something I can't bring myself to regret."

"Me either but depending on how the next date goes I might be up for some groping."

"I shall do my best to impress."

"I don't need impressive, Freddie, just you will do."


End file.
